1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap block structure, and more particularly to a snap block structure for racing type bicycle shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the type of a racing type bicycle includes a road-use bicycle and a mountaineering bicycle, so that the two different types of bicycles need to mate with two different types of shoes, snap blocks and bicycle pedals. In practice, the snap block is initially locked on the bottom of the racing type bicycle shoe and then snapped onto the bicycle pedal to secure the racing type bicycle shoe on the bicycle pedal. However, the snap block protrudes from the bottom of the racing type bicycle shoe, so that the user easily slips when the snap block touches the ground, thereby causing danger to the user.